


Unicorn

by Krematoryum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kısacık, çok sevmiştim, belki supernaturale geri dönersem devamı gelir.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Kısacık, çok sevmiştim, belki supernaturale geri dönersem devamı gelir.

"Haklıydım." Yalnızca dudakları kıpırdamıştı fısıltısıyla. Gözleri yarı açıktı ama hiç bir şey görmüyordu. Sustuğundaysa hayatta olduğunu belli eden tek şey yavaşça inip kalkan göğsüydü. Bir de gözlerinin kenarına beliren göz yaşları. "Sihirliydin."

Üstüne bir şeyin örtüldüğünü hissetti, sonra da örtüyü kollarının altına tıkıştıran parmakları. 

Dudaklarının kenarları kıvrıldı. "Yazık,"diye fısıldadı. "İnsanken ne kadar güzel olduğumu göremiyorsun." 

"Yanlış." dedi Castiel. Konuşurken bir bir kadının omzuna, boynuna yapışmış siyah telleri çekmeye başladı. "Seni her gördüğümde beni şaşırtıyordun. Neden, biliyor musun? Sen farketmiyordun ama sürekli değişiyordun. Bana gülümsediğinde ruhunun parlamaya başladığı ilk an.." Kadının dudaklarından şaşkın bir nefes döküldü. "..ne kadar şaşırdığımı hatırlıyorum. Bir iblisin ruhu nasıl parlayabilirdi ki? Ama sen değişmeye devam ettin. Her seferinde daha da güzeldin.Seni her gördüğümde başka biriydin."

Meg gülümsemeye, güçlü görünmeye çalıştı ama yorgunluk bu sahte maskeyi hemen dağıttı. Yanağının yanında, saçlarıyla oynayan parmaklarla içini çekti ve nefesini verirken titrek bir sesle sordu. "O zaman söyle bana. Beni son görüşünde kimi gördüğünü söyle." 

Gözlerini yatağının kenarına oturmuş adama çevirdi ve mavi gözlere kilitledi. Castiel'in başparmağı kadının şakağında, kaçan bir iki damla yaşın izlediği ıslak yolu takip etti. 

"En güzel kadını."


End file.
